


Caradoc Dearborn

by IAmJustTooDamnWeird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Bamf Caradoc Dearborn, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Don't copy to another site, Dorks in Love, Good Parent Grace Hargreeves, Idiots in Love, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Protectiveness, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmJustTooDamnWeird/pseuds/IAmJustTooDamnWeird
Summary: In which Klaus Hargreeves falls quite literally on the lap of a member of the Order of the Phoenix after accidentally using a time machine disguised as a briefcase.Or, alternatively, in which Klaus Hargreeves falls in love with a wizard named Caradoc Dearborn.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Klaus Hargreeves/Original Male Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 36
Kudos: 145





	1. Caradoc Dearborn is kissed by a stranger.

_\- In which Klaus Hargreeves falls on the lap of Caradoc Dearborn._

_** Caradoc Dearborn is kissed by a stranger. ** _

  
**Caradoc Dearborn was relaxed.**

Well, as relaxed as a wizard could be while in the middle of a wizarding war.

That particular summer day in June, 1980 made him feel at ease and filled him with a sense of lightness. He had just came from breakfast with the Longbottom's who were his long-standing friends since his Hogwarts years. His friends had informed him about his appointment as the godfather of their child who was to be welcomed in the world sometime during the next month. He was particularly ecstatic because of that.

He also had finished his patrol at the Diagon Alley which was issued by the Order of the Phoenix and his break from Unspeakable duty at the Ministry ended within the next three weeks.

Life, at that moment, didn't feel as stressed.

He could finally have some time to himself for at least two days before Dumbledore gave him any other tasks to complete.

He had just started brewing tea for himself when _it happened_.

At first, he wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings because one, he already had wards placed on the property and two, he would actually physically feel if his wards were being breached.

So, when suddenly a fluctuation started around his magic and no movement was detected on his wards, he became skeptical and slightly panicked.

Was there something wrong with the wards? Was he being attacked? Merlin, just when his nerves had eased this had to happen!

He wasn't really sure what was happening but his instincts urged him to proceed on the side of caution. He dexterously dived into his armchair towards his walnut wand. His hands gripped the handle tightly and his lips pursed together. He was ready to throw spells at any given moment as he faced himself towards the front door.

Nothing happened.

He slightly relaxed.

Then, suddenly wind picked up and started whirling around the room and he was thrown back against the cushion of the chair with a soft thud.

He was sitting on the couch and he tried to raise his hand against the curre-

A too warm and hard body suddenly appeared out of thin air and fell into _his lap_. He groaned out at the pain that the collision caused to his already aching torso. He didn't even have any chance to recover when the person - a male - scrambled out of his lap in panic, groaned and fell right into the carpet with a loud thwack.

Caradoc winced and then sobered as he saw the state of the male in front of him.

There was two serious problems with the situation besides the obvious ones.

One, the male was heavily injured and bleeding profusely. He seemed to have fainted due to either exhaustion or the impact with the floor that he had received. As Caradoc touched his forehead he realized that the male was burning up.

Two, the man hadn't breached the wards. The wards were seemingly intact - he decided that after he had examined the wards swiftly, granted he had only skimmed through it briefly. The wards weren't fractured at all and the intention based wards was still working soundly.

So, in conclusion the heavily injured man seemed to have no intention of causing him any harm whatsoever if his wards were to be believed.

But, nonetheless Caradoc still reapplied the enchantments more thickly.

Was that slightly inhumane to do while he disregarded the fact that he had a passed out and bleeding man on his floor - for even a moment? Yes, it was but he didn't survive through the war till now by being merciful.

He was a Hufflepuff, not an idiot.

After applying all the necessary precautions he looked towards the man and could feel heat covering his cheeks at the sight finally registered in his panicked mind. The man was fully naked from the waist down and as far as he could tell from his position the man was half - hard, as well.

A bloodied towel laid discarded beside the man.

He hurriedly transfigured a tea spoon into a blanket and covered the man for the time being before accio'ing a pair of his trousers and shrinking it a bit.

He levitated the man to his bedroom and after tending to the injuries, he carefully clothed the male.

Before he went out of the room he didn't forget to lock the door and place some charms on it so that he'll be informed whenever the man awoke and if he tried to escape.

Although, it wasn't really possible for the man to awake and be fully coherent for the next one hour or so at least - if his state of injuries was anything to go by - but everything was possible, really.

For instance, the man could have super healing or he might be adept at wandless healing which was actually more plausible than the former because even if he hadn't seen a wand on the man he could be a wizard.

Nothing could excuse the fact that the man had to be special. How else did he get into the house guarded by wards to keep away the muggles? And the man had also appeared out of thin air, so that was something that garnered suspicion.

Not once did he think that the man was a muggle because although he was sure that the man didn't apparate to his living room, the magic signature in the air was too strong for a muggle to handle, at least he thought so. He hadn't interacted much with muggles during his lifetime.

Caradoc slightly paced in his study because he was in a serious conundrum. He didn't really want to contact any Order members because all of them had enough on their plates already.

He also didn't want to inform the Longbottoms and burden them with something that could actually turn out to be just a splinching accident if the male was actually a wizard.

Thinking about it like this, shouldn't he take the man to Saint Mungo's?

Well, it _could be_ that the man was running from Voldemort and his gaggle of death eaters, he reasoned with himself.

Voldemort already had a great reach within the ministry so that could pose a threat to the male. He had to gauge the situation at first and then take action. He would be severely dissapointed in himself if he was the reason for an innocent man's death.

He stopped his pacing at his study and headed to where the man first appeared and was startled to see a briefcase laying innocently before his chair.

He stepped towards the case to see that it _radiated_ _pure energy._ He cautiously stepped towards the article before physically starting at the realization that the case could have dark magic or deadly curses placed on it.

It would be absolutely mortifying to die via foolishness if he touched a dark artifact. Alice would laugh herself silly if she knew that he almost let himself be cursed.

He put a _statis charm_ on the case and then levitated it safely into his office and put it into a warded box that was made for cursed jeweleries of his late mother.

Amara Ernaline, a greyish-silver apparition passed through his study door and floated towards him. She excitedly said, "I saw the new arrival! He's quite handsome, 'Radoc!"

"Amara, just what are you doing here?" Caradoc was startled at the sudden appearence of the family ghost of the Ernaline's, who were his neighbours.

Even though their property was very far from his own house the ghost never missed an opportunity to visit and spook him.

"I came to congratulate you on finally finding a partner for yourself! I get so stultified in the manor. I have been wishing for some change and who would've thought that you'd bring someone home for me to talk to!"

From her manner of speaking, it could be understood that she had been skulking about his house for quite some time now.

She fretted over his study and looked through all of his work that was visible. Caradoc didn't restrict her from roaming around. He had been acquainted with her for quite a long time and he trusted her not to sprout off all of his secrets and all of the important documents were already in a sealed file under his desk so he needn't worry too much.

After sometime had passed by, he felt the wards alert him and he waited for a few moments to compose himself and then proceeded towards his room briskly.

All the while he was thinking about how much of an idiotic choice he had made placing the male in his own bedroom.

But what was done cannot be undone, he thought with a sense of shame. He was an idiot for having no forethought.

He opened the door slowly and put his wand out before him.

He walked inside the room to meet the wide green eyes of a dark brown haired male who was -

_Filling his pants with galleons from Caradoc's bedside table?_

Caradoc needed at least two pints of firewhisksy to deal with this shite.

He huffed and put his wand down but still was alert enough to get out of there if the man caused him trouble.

He wasn't sure how to ask the male if he was a wizard. If the male was a pureblood or half-blood then he might be offended to be called a muggle born or squib and the opposite could happen, too. He thought the best option was, still, to be as direct as possible.

So, he said, "Can you do magic?"

That was direct enough, right?

The man had paused in his quest to stuff as many things from the bedside table as he could and fully turned towards him.

The male opened his mouth and seemed to be stunned for a moment before that turned into a smug expression of pure pride.

"Was I that good in bed?" The male questioned in a self satisfied tone.

The man then proceed to stand up on shaky legs and then stumble on the carpet of the floor for quite a while. The whole time Caradoc watched with amusement and relaxed slowly.

The man was either a really good actor or he was genuinely as harmless as he seemed. Caradoc would bet five knuts that the man was not someone who was sent to murder him just by seeing him fumbling.

The man approached him after yet another small struggle with the duvet and Caradoc tensed just a bit as the male continued to come closer and closer _and even closer_.

"Can I kiss you?" The male said in the last moment and he froze.

_What the actual fuck?_

"Yes," Was that him who said that? Did he just agr- he was an idiot, wasn't he?

The man crushed their lips together briefly before flashing him a small smile and diving in for another kiss. His lips were soft and chapped and he was quite _vigorous_ in his pursuit. A hand mused up Caradoc's hair quite thoroughly.

Amara dived her head halfway through the wall and squealed happily at the scene before her.

Caradoc opened his eyes as the kiss came to an abrupt end and his lower lip that was being bitten just slightly was released hastily.

The man seemed to have frozen at the sight of Amara. He reared back and started gathering his blood soaked clothes.

The man had gathered all of his clothing and was heading to the door before he stopped and turned around to give Caradoc a pleased smile.

"Listen," he started as he came closer to him and tugged on a stray curl of Caradoc's hair, "last night was really great, even though I don't remember most of what happened but thanks for letting me crash here for the night,"

The male shaked his head as if to dispel all of his thoughts and added, "In fact, I was so fucked I had the weirdest dream ever," the man let out a small laugh at his own statement.

"You were great in bed, too." The man reassured Caradoc after seeing his confused look.

"I - what?" Caradoc was really bewildered.

"Who are you? Did someone send you here? Who do you work for?" Caradoc was done with the bullshite. The man couldn't just come here in his house, kiss him and then leave without any explanation! He felt like a disgruntled owl for a moment.

"Who do I work for?" The man drawled, "Do you think I'm a prosti -" the man stopped and seemed to contemplate something.

"Well, if you want to pay me for last night, I won't mind. In fact, I'm quite _open_ to it." The man winked at him, "You did bruise me up quite a bit last night."

Caradoc was absolutely speechless and utterly mortified. His cheeks reddened as he understood what the man was saying.

Did the male think that he and Caradoc had done something nefarious last night? The fact that the male only wore Caradoc's trousers contributed to the thought.

He was saved by the awkwardness due to the male's grumbling stomach.

"Do you have something to eat? I'm positively _starving."_ The man copied Caradoc's British accent in a playful manner.

"I'll make breakfast. Follow me, please." Caradoc started to rush out of the room in order to get away from the embarrassment but stopped himself as he slyly dropped the charms on the room and started to apply a charm so that the male couldn't attack him in his own house without alerting him first.

Amara was following behind them like an over eager kneazle and he saw the man's eyes follow the ghost's movements.

He suddenly realized that he didn't even know the name of the male.

Only he was capable of kissing a man whom he didn't even know and who had fallen into his lap in the middle of the day.

Alice was going to be so amused while Frank might die due to his utter stupidity.

"I am Caradoc Dearborn," he introduced himself first because that was the polite thing to do and he already had wards in place if everything went skywards.

The male flashed him a sleepy smile, "Klaus Hargreeves."

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _

**Hello, there! So this is the first chapter and really this all stemmed from a moment of impulsiveness on my part.**

**I was just watching season 2 of** **TUA** **and suddenly I started thinking about my 'Eros Vivor' fic that I haven't updated and boom! Suddenly I had this idea of a male oc that fit perfectly with Klaus.**

**Granted, Caradoc is not an oc but still I loved writing this because even though all of the characters already exist in canon to some extent I can still add a backstory, plotlines and personality to them according to my wishes.**

**Although, we will meet all the members of 'Team** **Zero'** **soon, after a few chapters, I'm still excited for the scenes with Alice, Frank, Neville, Bellatrix and Amara!**

**Even though there will be few scenes I'm still pumped!**

_**Thoughts? Like it? Hate it? Haven't formed an opinion yet? Let me know!** _


	2. Lucius Malfoy is a poncey git

_-In_ _which_ _Klaus Hargreeves realizes that he might need to tone down on the kleptomania._

**_Lucius Malfoy is a poncey_ ** **_git_ **

  
**Caradoc Dearborn was a little annoyed**.

Amara was trying her hardest to make conversation with a covert Klaus Hargreeves who seemed to furtively want to avoid the attention of Caradoc and was equally adamant to shove as much of the food as he could in his mouth.

Caradoc's hands tightened around the 'fiendishly difficult crossword' section of the 'Daily Prophet' and he let out a quiet sigh as he went back to page 10 which depicted 'Magic News'.

He didn't want to ruin his slightly good mood by reading about the tragic news in the newspaper but the constant chatter of Amara didn't help him concentrate on the puzzle at all.

On top of that, the male, Klaus, seemed to be at least magical because he was nodding politely to Amara's stories and gossips while trying to sneak sly glances at Caradoc from time to time.

This was causing him a headache because Klaus didn't seem like a death eater which was suggested heavily by his empty arms which bore no mark of Voldemort.

Caradoc skimmed through the section of the page of the 'Daily Prophet' and stopped at the article dedicated to the birth of Draco Malfoy, the newborn heir of the Malfoy fortune.

A picture of a small baby with a tuff of blond hair snoring slightly in the clutch of his mother, Narcissa Bla- _Malfoy_ , looked up from the paper. Lucius Malfoy, the father of the child and an all over poncey _git_ , seemed to be talking with a Healer who was just out of the frame and gesturing to his wife from time to time.

"Amara," Klaus called out in disbelief from besides Caradoc, "Did that picture move or am I just high?"

Amara glowed with the attention for just a moment and then she turned, puzzled, towards the paper and said, "What do you mean? Wizarding pictures always move, silly!"

As Amra giggled at Klaus, he hastily gripped the paper out of Caradoc's hands which was quite rude and additionally he had also smeared some grease in Caradoc's fingers.

Regardless, Caradoc didn't say anything. _Maybe Klaus had just hit his head too hard after arriving at the manor and forgot all about human decency,_ he thought bitterly.

Needless to say, he was still annoyed _just a smidge_ at Klaus for kissing him moments before even if he had given him permission.

Was it petty of him? Yes.

Did he care? No.

The kiss had been sudden and a little bit uncalled for and now they both acted as if it had never happened. Or, at least Klaus did.

Caradoc had checked his breath discreetly at least _four_ times to see if Klaus was disgusted with his breath but all he could smell was minty air so that clearly wasn't the problem. Did he-

"Fuck!" Klaus called out as he gripped the newspaper tightly in his hands.

"Why are the pictures moving?" He asked as his hands gripped his hair and then seemed to backtrack completely as his shocked eyes scanned the top of the paper, "And _why_ does it say _June 5th,_ _**1980**_?"

Caradoc's shoulders were gripped tightly as the male turned around. Klaus seemed hysterical and his green eyes became glossed over in absolute and utter panic.

Caradoc deftly maneuvered out of the tight grip. He took Klaus's extended arm and then twisted it behind his back and leaned them both forward towards the table's edge. He was absolutely panicking inside but his face remained devoid of any emotion.

 _Had Klaus gone mad?_ Caradoc thought to himself. This is why he couldn't have good things in life. By the way Klaus was acting it seemed like he had been stranded in an island all alone.

Amara excitedly clapped at the demonstration and Caradoc was broken out of his thoughts.

He whispered in Klaus's ear hoping that he didn't have to send him to Saint Mungo's, "Calm down, please."

"Kinky," Klaus breathed with a playful smile after a moment's time as he turned his head towards Caradoc's.

Caradoc blinked.

Did he _imagine_ Klaus' panic just now?

No, that was impossible because as he strained his ears slightly he could hear Klaus murmuring, "Knew this was all just a dream. I'll wake up any minute and see that I'm being tortured by those clowns! Knew there was no way I slept with this guy!"

Caradoc was confused and his mind whirled but his thoughts were stuck in one direction only.

So, he tried to keep his mouth shut. Believe him when he said that he did but he couldn't keep it contained anymore and he said hastily, "Did my breath smell really weird when we kissed?"

"What?" Klaus asked confusedly.

Amara was giggling loudly now and Caradoc glared at her slightly in embarrassment, Klaus's eyes followed the movement and then promptly widened.

Klaus seemed to have understood something and he whispered with a tinge of relief, "Can you see her, too?"

Caradoc took a moment to piece together what Klaus meant and he answered with, "Yes, of course I can see her. She's the great great great _great_ grandaunt of our neighbour's. I've known her since I was a little kid,"

"Are there others like you?" Klaus asked eagerly. It seemed that the prospect of other's being able to see ghosts delighted him a great deal. Who was Caradoc to rain in his parade?

"Well, all wizards can see ghosts. So, yes, there are others like me," Caradoc informed him patiently.

"Wizards?" Klaus muttered under his breath and then promptly and decisively raised one of his hands high in the air in order to... _slap himself?_

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Klaus kept whispering to himself while twisting and slapping himself.

" _Incarcerou_ s!" Caradoc yelled hurriedly and thick ropes shot out of his walnut wand to bind Klaus tightly against his chair.

Klaus started lashing out against the restrictions and Caradoc loudly kept ordering him to stop. Klaus didn't seem to listen at all and Caradoc held Klaus' head in his hands and kept murmuring at him to _calm down, calm down, calm down!_

Klaus seemed to finally come to his senses and as he looked down towards the ropes bounding him tightly to the arm chair. In a daze, he whistled, "This dream keeps getting better and better!"

Klaus let out a loud giggle then that seemed to become shrill in its pitch as time went on. He kept laughing and laughing and _laughing._

"This is not a dream!" Caradoc had had _enough_! He didn't consume enough coffee to deal with _this shite_ this _early_ in the morning.

"You come in my house in the middle of a wizarding war with a suspicious briefcase _oozing_ with energy, land in my lap, bloody my mattress and carpet, _steal_ my galleons!" At this Klaus tried to act as if his pockets weren't filled with Caradoc's money, " _Kiss me_ and then have a bloody breakdown! If anyone should be hysterical its me! So, shut the bloody hell up, calm yourself down and then **_explain_** before I throw you out! And if a single innuendo leaves your mouth I will _scream._ "

Klaus smirked through his disbelief.

"He's not going to throw you out, lovely. He already likes you!" Amara reassured Klaus by trying to pat his shoulders. Her transparent hand went through Klaus' body and Klaus visibly shuddered.

"I've only known him for two hours!" Caradoc sputtered at a twirling Amara who was inching towards the front door.

"It doesn't take that much time to fall in love, dear! Besides, you're a Hufflepuff, after all!" Amara tried to 'helpfully' insert her two sickles in the conversation.

"I take severe offense to that!" Caradoc shot back.

"Oh, blimey! Look at the time!" Amara pretended to see the time in her wrist which was empty of a watch and added, "I should go back now! I'll leave you two to your lover's quarrel."

With a final saucy wink towards Klaus and an encouraging nod towards Caradoc, she was off.

Caradoc looked towards Klaus to see him boring his eyes into him intently. As their eyes met Klaus let out a wide devilish smile, "Could you tighten the ropes just a little?"

* * *

"So, you want to tell me," Caradoc slightly breathed out as he shakily continued, "that you're from 2019 and you have six siblings who were all born on the same day and have supernatural powers,"

"Well," Klaus picked at a lose rope that was discarded besides him after he was freed from them, "Vanya doesn't have powers."

Caradoc paced around the room trying to form coherent thoughts through his mounting incredulity.

"And you can talk to the dead?" It was neither a statement nor a question. Caradoc just said this to fill the silence.

Klaus nodded.

Caradoc sighed. He needed _at least_ two pints of firewhisksy to even digest the first half of the conversation so he opened his liquor cabinet.

The main reason for his lack of belief, he reasoned with himself, was that at least there was a wizarding community but according to Klaus only his family were the ones with the power.

In reality, Caradoc didn't believe him because he _didn't want to._ There was a fifty percent chance that he'd be stabbed in the back because of his naivety and he refused to have that. Klaus' explanation contained too many holes in it for him to believe it, either way.

A small vial of clear and odour less liquid caught his eye. It was _Veritaserum_. Despite being restricted in usage, all Order members had at least one vial at home along with the antidote.

Caradoc clutched the vial in his hands and then contemplated for a while. Should he do this? If he did, even then he might still not believe Klaus. Veritaserum could be counterattacked by an Occlumens if they were powerful enough.

Although, it would be brazen of him to believe that Voldemort sent a powerful wizard well versed in the mind arts his way. He was still practical enough to consider the possibility because he had pissed off not one but _two_ of Voldemort's best followers.

He thought for an instant and then set to work, his back turned towards Klaus. Then, He turned towards Klaus with a glass of water in his hands.

"Truth is, I don't believe you," he said straightforwardly.

Klaus' face turned stony within seconds and he stood up from the chair as if he was going to head out of the house any moment.

"Alright, then. It was nice to meet you and all." Klaus sarcastically nodded at him.

"But, I just want to know if I can trust you not to stab me in the back," he said as frankly as he could, "Can I?"

Klaus let out a relieved breath then, "Yes, you can."

Caradoc stared at him for a long time, trying to gauge if he made the right decision. 

After a moment of absolute silence, he nodded to himself and took a sip of water from the glass in his hands.

* * *

_** AUTHOR'S NOTE: ** _

**H** **ello, guys! Welcome to the second chapter!**

  
**Was it misleading enough? Ha! I, myself thought that Caradoc was going to use the truth serum but at the last moment he just prepared a glass of water for himself.** **I was fooled by him, too.**

**Honestly, at first I just wanted to write a sweet relationship and then delve into season 1 of** **TUA** **but now I might've 'accidently' made a full blown plot! With** _**wolfstar** _ **and** _**Jily** _ **along with** _**alicexfrank** _ **and God am I really impulsive. We will get to see a lot of** _**Bella** _ **, too. I don't know about** **lucius** **and** **narcissa** **, honestly.**

**And we'll see a little of** _**Voldemort** _ **too of course. I still haven't updated 'Eros Vivor' because I have the next chapter kind of outlined and I have an online exam today and a whole lot of online classes too!**

_**Thoughts? Like it? Hate it? Haven't formed an opinion yet? Let me know!** _


	3. Klaus Hargreeves wanted a Kneazle!

- _In which the Dearborn household has turned into a tourist spot for the undead._

_**Klaus Hargreeves wanted a Kneazle!** _

  
**Caradoc Dearborn couldn't believe his own eyes.**

It had been approximately a week since Klaus Hargreeves had fallen into his lap and had been reluctantly offered refuge in the Dearborn household.

Amara had been the most _thrilled._

When she had been given the news she had danced through the house for a full hour. Caradoc was amused beyond words while Klaus was slightly disgruntled because he couldn't dance to save his own life.

Amara had since then started a tradition to acquaint Klaus with as many ghosts as she could. That had resulted in a lot of late night apparition meetings in the Dearborn household. Apparently, word of mouth went a long way in the ghost world.

Their house now hosted a lot of eccentric and unorthodox ghosts.

When asked why Amara arranged this, she always answered that she wanted to help Klaus _explore_ his powers but Caradoc had a sneaking suspicion that it was because she liked the company of all the dead people lurking around in his house at the most odd timings of the day.

At one point, the elderly Mrs. Ernaline had came to his house to see if everything was alright with Amara for she hadn't been home in a few days. To her credit, the elderly women hadn't even _flinched_ at the foul smell of rotting food that wafted through the house because the ghosts had a penchant of passing through those in between breaks from their ghostly affairs.

But, the Ernaline matriarch had appeared quite ghastly at the prospect of Klaus conversing with a swarm of undead while _eating_ _lunch_.

Caradoc, himself didn't have the heart to shoo away the ghosts that Klaus had adopted as his own but Amara, _bless her,_ had the forethought to inform the ghosts that they were to only assemble once in a week to converse with each other in his house, no more than that.

Contrary to popular belief, the ghosts had _a lot_ to talk about in their free time which fascinated Caradoc a lot. In fact, most of them were quite nosy and preferred to loiter around the house a bit in order to spook an exasperated Caradoc.

Klaus, in complete contrast to Caradoc's frustration, seemed to _thrive_ in the attention, no matter how inopportune.

So, now due to his inability to say no to the combined glum looks of _both_ Klaus and Amara, his house had turned into a ghost friendly tourist spot for quite some time.

Even after all these domesticity, Caradoc had been adamant to keep at least a _slight_ composure of cautiousness when conversing with Klaus. He didn't plan to shed the demeanor until he had proof that Klaus wasn't secretly working for Voldemort.

(How Klaus was to prove this? Caradoc simply didn't know.)

The same didn't seem to be the case with his friends.

When Frank Longbottom floo'ed into his house, he didn't even hold Klaus Hargreeves at wand point.

Caradoc had to rub his sleepy eyes thrice because - _did_ _his friends have no self preservation?_ He hadn't even introduced them to Klaus! Why weren't they even _a bit_ cautious? Was he missing something?

As Caradoc descended down the stairs the interaction almost blinded him. Frank just _casually_ nodded at Klaus and then waved his wand in order to summon a plate. Then, Frank proceeded to help himself to a serving of food that Klaus had made.

Caradoc pinched himself once and then shook his head as he scanned both of them at the table. Had they been introduced beforehand? Just why were they both so casual? Klaus didn't even make a double entendre!

As he was going to get himself a glass of juice he paused, his eyes glued on Klaus. He scanned Klaus from top to bottom twice to see if he was comprehending things correctly before finally asking in shock, "Are those my pants?"

Klaus nodded out a yes as he slowly chewed his food. Klaus acted as if it was his trousers and not his _pants!_

"Where did you even find it?" Caradoc approached the table while drinking from his glass.

"I don't remember," Klaus shrugged.

Caradoc sat down and grimaced out a - "Have you at least washed it, first?"

Klaus shrugged at that with an absent minded look on his face as he stared at Frank with furrowed eyebrows.

Caradoc leaned towards Klaus and whispered in his ears so that Frank wouldn't hear, "That's honestly a bit disgusting, Klaus,"

Caradoc then pointed his wand towards the floor and whispered the _S_ _kurge Charm_ to clean up the ectoplasm left by the ghosts last night while covertly casting a silent _Scouring Charm_ on Klaus and acting as if clearing the ectoplasm was his main purpose for leaning towards the male in the first place.

"We've already exchanged salivas." Klaus said aloud while grinning mischievously towards Caradoc.

Frank suddenly perked up and seemed more interested in the conversation that he had been ever before in _any_ conversation, "Oh, have you really!"

Frank gestured out a 'tell me more' movement with his hands that Caradoc hastily put down with his own before Klaus blurted out all the details about their kiss. From the look on Klaus' face, he seemed to be itching to do _just that_.

Frank pouted childishly at being denied gossip. Caradoc swore in that moment that all the people he knew were huge gossip mongers, even the ghosts.

"What're you doin' here, Frank? Aren't you supposed to be with Alice?"  
Caradoc asked in order to distract everyone in the table as he fiddled with his glass.

He was successful in doing so.

"Well, I have a shift at the Alley today, so I was wondering if you could keep Alice company," Frank then added with a grin, "I'm sure she'd like to meet _Klaus_ and know more about him,"

Then Frank sobered and said in a slightly more somber tone, "She rarely gets out of the house except to research so she'll hate to be alone today,"

For a moment Caradoc was preoccupied with the fact that sweet, gullible Frank had been eaves dropping on their whispered conversation.

"No way," Caradoc decided that he would deal with Alice some other day, preferably after she gave birth. She was way too hyper most of the time and after the pregnancy she'd be busy to interrogate him properly.

"How about I take your shift? I do need to buy Klaus some _new_ clothes," Caradoc offered in exchange and was pleased to see Klaus perk up in his seat while Frank adopted a thoughtful expression.

"Alright," Frank conceded, "but you do know that you can't avoid her even if you try, right?" Frank whispered this to Caradoc while Klaus got up and hummed while washing his own dishes.

Caradoc was saved from answering by an ecstatic Amara who greeted Frank happily.

* * *

Klaus was rooted on the spot inside the _Magical_ _Menagerie_ staring fixatedly on the spots and stripes of the haughty Kneazle that had orange coloured fur against a bright brown base.

  
Klaus reached out to rub the very large ears of the feline as it swung it's plumed tail similar to that of a lion.

"No," Caradoc said as soon as Klaus turned towards him.

"But, I didn't even say anything!" Klaus almost whined.

"Still, my answer is no. I'm not buying you a Kneazle, this one is a XXX classification beast and we need a license to purchase this!" Klaus looked at him and then at the Kneazle with longing in his eyes.

Caradoc huffed.

"Alright," Klaus cheered up in an instant and Caradoc was lead to believe that the previous sad 'woe is me' expression had been a facade,"if you can find a half-Kneazle then we'll buy that one," as he finished he could see Klaus visibly deflate.

Before Klaus could tell him anything further, he hurriedly moved towards the Kneazle Kibble section and appeared as if he was contemplating to buy some of it.

Buying a Kneazle won't be so bad, he thought. He peered towards a litter of Persian Kneazles and almost cooed.

It was honestly funny how his best friends were welcoming children in their homes, even Remus and Sirius were thinking of adopting a child as 'friends' and here he was accepting Kneazles and ghos-

A scream rung out from out side the shops. _The Alley was being attacked._

The people in the shops started running hurriedly to and fro in order to secure a safe place in the shops while others started trying to get out of the shops so that they wouldn't be harmed if the shops collapsed.

Those who had a bit of foresight tried to apparate out but their efforts were useless because anti apparation wards were already in place.

"Shit!" Caradoc cursed his luck as he tried to get to the corner that he had last seen Klaus in.

He shouldn't have bought Klaus out!

He was sure that Death Eaters were the ones responsible for this and with this realization came panic because what will happen if one of them mistook Klaus for a squib? Or worse what if someone identified him correctly as a Muggle?

The Death Eaters were in their prime now and all of them lacked mercy when it came to muggles. Caradoc wanted to rip his hair out as the panic fully set in.

Through his haze he saw a pale hand gripping the wood of a table, the dark ' _hello_ ' of the familiar tattoo peeked out at him and Caradoc swore that he had never felt more relieved in his whole life.

He swiftly ran towards Klaus, his mind working a mile in a minute. Before he could process what was happening, his wand was out and as he started casting on instinct a peek of red caught his eye.

A small red headed boy lay on his side on the ground, a candy clutched in limp hands. The boy seemed to have passed out on the floor. In a split second decision he was tugging Klaus towards the boy, cradling the boy close to his chest and then shoving both of them towards a small nook at the back of the shop.

Klaus swayed with the additional weight of the boy in his arms and Caradoc thanked Merlin that the whole interaction took moments because they were already close to the back of the shops.

His hands weren't shaking due to nerves now and he was thankful for that too. He had a faint idea of what to do at that moment.

The _Imperturbable charm_ was the first thing that left his wand and then he took the piece of candy still held in the hands of the boy, thought for a moment and turned his wand towards it while murmuring, " _Conversus_ _est_ _cultro_ _,"_

The candy turned into a sharp and long knife and he handed it to Klaus who clutched it tightly. He hoped that the transfiguration had been correct. It wasn't everyday that a wizard needed a knife for defense after all.

After a quiet and swift 'Quietus _'_ and _Disillusionment Charm_ later, the little nook was safe and quiet so that no sound from inside the barrier could reach the outside while Klaus was armed and disillusioned.

With a last whispered, "Be careful!" From Caradoc which was cheekily answered with a _poke_ of the knife, he was off.

Now, all he had to do was to find the members of the Orders who were statio-

"Is that you under the mask _Snive_ \- Snape? Oy, Marlene, I think I found Snape! There's no one in the wizarding world with an aim as horrendous as him, after all!" James Potter jeered at an enraged Death Eater.

 _Found them,_ he thought.

* * *

**_ AUTHOR'S NOTE: _ **

**Hello, and welcome to yet another chapter!**

**Did this chapter go as planned? No, it didn't.**

**Am I still happy with it? Yes, I am!**

**This chapter was supposed to have an epic and slightly cracky fight scene (kind of?) But at the last moment the chapter derailed a lot and this was the result.**

**We'll hopefully see the fight scene next chapter.**

**I also realized while editing that this story is slightly cracky(?) as opposed to 'Eros** **Vivor'** **that is really Sirius.**

**I just finished a Chem online exam and then am editing it right after and I really just want to know, why is organic chemistry so hard? I was really confident in my abilities at the start of the year but now I don't even remember basic chemistry 😂.**

**I think that's all for now. I'll probably start writing the next chapter after my classes finish for the day, I think I have to pull an all nighter tonight to study for exams. So, that's a bummer.**

_**Thoughts? Like it? Hate it? Haven't formed an opinion yet? Let me know!** _


	4. Mad eye moody is terribly impressed.

_-In_ _which Klaus Hargreeves gets what he wants, Lily Evans is a badass and Frank Longbottom is a blabbermouth while Caradoc likes to sleep with_ _'you-know-who'_

_a.k.a an absolute_ _shitstorm_ _._

_** Mad eye moody is terribly impressed. ** _

  
C **aradoc Dearborn was ready to throttle James Potter.**

And from the looks of it, so was Marlene McKinnon and most of the death eaters.

James kept taunting the Death eaters which resulted in more and more of them swarming them from _all_ directions and making a bigger mess of the situation.

Why was this becoming an _Outstanding_ mess you ask?

That was mainly because James' strong suit was _Transfiguration_ and through the thick throng of Wizards it was almost impossible to transfigure _anything_.

No rubble or debris could be seen from where Caradoc and James stood and the more clever of the death eaters had already figured out what James was doing and what their main strategy was.

_It was an absolute nightmare._

Caradoc and James were both stood not that far from the Magical Menagerie and although Marlene could be seen nimbly moving through the crowd and James seemed to be itching to get in the thick of the fight Caradoc didn't move an inch from his spot.

He didn't need to.

In fact, he almost laughed because wherever James Potter moved _that_ _became_ the thick of the fight.

The man had a natural talent for pissing people off and inviting trouble.

And, as the fight progressed and the scope for Transfiguration decreased, James Potter's _creativity_ came into play.

This might be a good time to mention that Caradoc Dearborn had always had a bad habit of mirroring the behaviour of the person who he was fighting alongside with.

This created a _bigger_ problem because James' spell were becoming more and more _absurd_ as time went on.

At one point, Caradoc just stopped in the middle of casting a spell, ducked out of the way of his opponent's _Blood_ _Boiler curse_ just to yell out, "Really, James! Are you _really_ using _Cantis_ in a duel to potential death?"

James opponent was loudly singing a horrible rendition of some muggle song that made everyone's ears hurt. A bold and _clearly idiotic_ death eater knocked the singer out cold for the welfare of everyone in the street.

Caradoc stopped briefly to contemplate that something was clearly wrong with this batch of death eaters. They were either young and new recruits or they were blatant distractions to keep the ministry busy and on their toes.

Caradoc's opponent had let out a loud laugh then having clearly heard him mock James and choked on Caradoc's prompt counter-attack with a 'Tongue Tying Curse'.

It was James' turn to laugh, "You're the one who just used _mimblewimble_ right now!"

Marlene appeared between them then with her wand drawn threateningly before them and shot out a fast, " _Immobulus_ _!"_

The Death eater that had tried to sneak up on them both with a disillusionment charm froze in the spot. Marlene then exasperatedly told them, "Stop chit-chating, you toe rags!"

James clicked his tongue at her, "Only Lily can call me that!" He ducked out of an incoming _Reducto_ that blasted of a big chunk of the building behind him.

Honestly, these incompetent wizards needed to learn silent casting.

It seemed that the prayers that he didn't want to come true were answered by some god with a twisted sense of humor.

A tall, massive and broad witch approached him while _silently_ defeating three wizards (by tossing them in the air like rag dolls) who were besides the Order members in defending the alley and James paused in his wand movement of the _Furnunculus jinx_ to remark, "That's Alecto Carrow,"

"How do you know that?" Caradoc wheezed as he cast a _Finestra_ to the window of a nearby shop. He had done that just so James could use the shards produced as material for Transfiguration.

Glass shattered and James turned towards him with a grateful smile before meeting wands with the Carrow female and ducking slightly to answer, "Sirius slept with her in sixth year, had quite the hots for her, too,"

  
James was hit with a _Diffindo_ in a matter of seconds due to his gross negligence of thinking that the woman would not be ruthless because they were acquainted and hit the ground with a sound thud and a pained almost silent gasp. Caradoc turned his attention to the wand still pointed towards James and started casting a silen-

Mad-eye Moody appeared out of the dust, "Constant Vigilance, you gabbling idiots!"

Caradoc stared in slight awe as the elderly male used _Expomise_ , _Horn Tongue hex_ and _Bombarda_ in quick succession to stick together, disable and knock back most of the death eaters surrounding them.

"Order's here!" Edgar bones yelled out loudly somewhere behind them and was shushed by a very angry Marlene who was missing a big patch of hair.

Minerva McGonagall could be seen sending them all disappointed looks while approaching Marlene to regrow her hair.

"Mad-eye's impressed," Edgar cheerfully informed the defeated duo as he came close to them and James groaned, "Not by us, he's not,"

"Who said it's by you imbeciles?" Edgar teased, "He's impressed that Cara's boyfriend took down two death eaters on his own while protecting a little muggleborn boy!"

Caradoc froze as his brain tried to comprehend and unpack the sentence while failing tremendously.

_Took down two death eaters?_

_What the actual genuine fuck?!_

Granted, the death eater present didn't include Voldemort's most fierce inner circle members but it still took Caradoc himself a lot of time to take down _one skilled_ death eater.

The fact that they had passed by the order members guarding he shops was proof enough of their skill set.

Trying to swallow the fact that sweet innocent and _mostly sober but always acts drunk_ Klaus Hargreeves, who makes _ghost puns_ , jokes about waxing his arse with _chocolate pudding_ , calls Voldemort _flight of death,_ had taken down not one but _**two death eaters**_ was tough on its own.

"What?" Caradoc asked while still being really, _really_ surprised and then glared as the sentence registered in his head, "Don't call me that!"

Caradoc didn't hear anything else being said to him as he looked towards the Menagerie and searched for Klaus.

He was distracted by Klaus coming out of the shop while constantly being thanked by a red headed elderly women who had a child cradled safely in her thin arms.

Klaus was then greeted by a beaming and healed Marlene who seemed to be conversing happily with him for a second. She seemed to be surprised for a moment by something that Klaus said and grinned broadly before covertly steering Klaus back to the shops, again.

"Do you think he's okay?" Edgar asked Caradoc quietly but James seemed to hear the question too because James gritted out through clenched teeth from his sprawled position in the ground, "Yeah, I'll be alright. It's just a scratch,"

Edgar laughed, "I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about Klaus!"

Caradoc crouched on the ground to apply _The Stamina Charm,_ _Episkey_ and _Ferula_ on James.

"You're not about to pass out on us are you, James?" Caradoc asked concerned while James paled rapidly at the thought.

"Can't do that! I have a date with Lily, today!" James steadied himself as he stood up.

 _You guys are married,_ Caradoc wanted to say but refrained.

( _You seriously need to sort out your priorities,_ Edgar wanted to say but he refrained too.)

Caradoc shook James' questionable choices out of his mind.

"Does everyone know about him?" He questioned Edgar but even then James answered, "Yeah, most of the Order members know. Frank send a _Patronus_ to Marlene just after meeting him today and it was during an Order briefing,"

"Merlin, help me!" Caradoc then paused as a sudden childish thought entered his mind and looked at James because James _loved_ to talk and would be happy to answer any questions.

"And did everyone just accept that? No questions asked at all, don't I feel special!" The last person that Marlene had dated was interrogated thoroughly because they didn't want her partner to hurt the spunky blonde.

The last person that Peter had dated had also been interrogated _Marauder's style._

Of course, none of the Longbottom's and Potter's were questioned for foul motives because James and Alice were utterly besotted with their respective partners, Lily Evans was too fucking scary while Frank Longbottom was too sweet for the world.

And Remus and Sirius were beyond confusing territory for anyone who wasn't named James Potter or Peter Pettigrew.

James snorted so hard that as soon as Caradoc was broken out of his thoughts, he made sure that James didn't have something stuck on his windpipe.

"Well, the last person you've rolled in the bed with was Bella and 'you-know-who'," James seemed to derive particular pleasure out of his own twisted wording.

An elderly women who was trying to walk through the debris shot them a frightened glance and Caradoc gimaced, "Gross, James! Don't make it sound like that!"

James nonetheless continued unperturbed, "Whoever the poor boy is, he's a welcome change to your shitty life choices. Besides, Frank approves,"

Caradoc took offence to the first statement but he didn't get a chance to state that.

"Hell yeah, he does!" Marlene cheered, because super hearing was her thing, as she tried to cross the mountain of rubble while her hand was gripped in that of a very awkward Klaus who had matted blood on the side of his face.

Klaus was bundled in a too big jacket that Caradoc was almost sure had been transfigured but could have been stolen by Klaus as well. At this point, anything was possible.

Caradoc consciously didn't want to dwell on the thought of Klaus taking down two death eaters while wearing an adorable wardrobe because honestly that was an all over _weird_ , _slightly cute_ and _equally attractive_ thought.

"Can you believe that I didn't almost come today? I would've missed meeting you, Klaus!" Marlene pinched Klaus' cheeks and Klaus let out a bewildered smile with his cheeks still in her hold.

_Damn, that was adorable._

James curiously joined in the conversation from where he was leaning on Caradoc for support, "Why wouldn't you have come?"

Marlene pivoted herself against a big piece of transfigured wood that lay on the ground as a result of the big and lively deer transfiguration that James had made at some point in the duel, "Well, Frank always keeps sprouting about the correct milk formula for the optimum growth of a baby in the middle of duels and it makes me want to doze of quicker than Professor Binns' lectures ever could,"

James grinned at the prospect of potential leverage at having caught Marlene talking bad about their resident sweet Gryffindor (excluding Remus, of course), "That's really mean, Mar. I'm telling Alice!"

Marlene let out an over exaggerated offended gasp. Then she lost her composure by letting out a loud happy laugh probably at the fact that James would have the gall to snitch on her (ha! As if! Marlene was Lily's best friend and thus in conclusion she was scary as well.) and at James' grin, she cruedy said in the most Alice way possible, "Sod off, you prick."

She then proceeded to make some weird head gestures that made Caradoc aware of the fact that the Gryffindor's were trying their hand at subtlety.

He hid a pained and amused grin at the display.

James seemed to get some invisible cue (at which Caradoc stamped back inopportune laughter) and nodded but still remarked as if he couldn't hold himself back from letting the last word in, "Ladies first!"

Marlene and James were off but not before Marlene looked back and yelled, "Goodbye, Klaus and Ms. Paws!"

Caradoc shook his head as if to dispel the bout of confusion that the statement bought and finally looked towards Klaus fully as his friends left.

He went ahead to wipe the blood caking the side of Klaus' face with a transfigured napkin.

Klaus seemed infinitely nervous and Caradoc thought that maybe it was because he had just done something heinous or traumatising (maybe?) and was now waiting to be rebuked.

Caradoc didn't know how Klaus felt after the amazing feat that he had achieved.

A lot of things were running through his mind.

Had Klaus ever done something like this, before? Was this normal? If this was normal, then is Klaus just thinking that Caradoc would rebuff him?

That would be a horrendous show of double standards if Caradoc judged Klaus because he hurt (and might've potentially killed?) some death eaters when Caradoc himself had done these in the face off the same day.

Although, Caradoc didn't know much about the motives of the Dark forces because he hadn't talked to the order and analyzed why the alley had been attacked today, it was painfully obvious that they were up to no good.

Caradoc opened his mouth to reassure him of just that but then saw Klaus' head bowed so he instead said in order to not have this conversation in the middle of the street, "We'll talk about that later, alright? Now's not real-"

Something was moving in Klaus' jacket and Caradoc's whole body froze, "What the _fuck_ is that?"

"Nothing," Klaus said but then at Caradoc's glare he backtracked, "Um, drugs?"

A low meow was heard and everything seemed to click within Caradoc's mind.

"Klaus Hargreeves! Did you just _**steal**_ the bloody Kneazle with Marlene?!"  
  


**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ **

**Hello guys and welcome to another chapter!**

I **actually finished writing this last night but I had some editing left to do and today after bio online exam. I was too spent to actually edit so I'm updating now.**

**I actually missed a golden oppurtunity to double (?) Update.**

**(I don't actually know if it's double or triple, quarantine has stolen all of my comprehension of time completely.)**

**I've also been navigating through the wormhole that is the amazing content of D'angelo Wallace, Luke Alexander and Hasan Minaj (deep cuts).**

**And my best friend -who is a major bts fan btw- has been recommending me a lot of bts content and videos to watch and react to so that's really fun!**

**So really I'm not at fault for the late update, guys!**

**Also, writing this chapter was a lot of fun and took a lot of work! I hope you guys like it as much as I did!**

**_Thoughts? Like it? Hate it? Haven't formed an opinion yet? Let me know!_ **


	5. Caradoc Dearborn can keep Klaus Hargreeves warm.

_-in which there's an almost kiss, a black dog, two ghosts, Anna's crush and a muggle apparition tethered to the wizarding world._

_ **Caradoc Dearborn can keep Klaus Hargreeves warm.** _

**Caradoc Dearborn was exasperated.**

  
He sprinkled a pinch of salt in the pot of salad in front of him and sighed as he looked towards the kneazle who was staring at him with wide, pleading eyes.

Amara had taught both Klaus and Mrs. Paws all her tactics to convince Caradoc, he was sure of that.

He was lecturing the Kneazle on how she had lost her privileges of going to the Hogwart's castle for the order meetings in the next two gathering because of the stunt she had pulled the months before.

Well, it hadn't been only her who had pulled the stunt.

While Caradoc had been giving the briefing on the Diagon Alley attack days after the event, he had rather _foolishly_ entrusted the safety of the Kneazle to Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

They had enlisted the help of Mrs. Paws and made her an honorary Marauder for the day in order to perform their no-good, very-bad shenanigans.

His particular folly of trusting the Marauders to take care of Mrs. Paws had resulted in him scrambling through the castle halls - in absolute disarray - to look for the two rogue Marauders and a newly adopted Kneazle.

Needless to say, he served the amusement of various Hogwarts going students and staff members which was quite solidified by the giggles and chuckles that had followed his running feet.

When he had found the rowdy bunch, he was momentarily stunned because before him had stood a nervous Kneazle, a fidgeting Remus and-

_A black furred_ **_dog_ ** _?!_

He had promptly evoked the privileges of Mrs. Paws, mainly because he didn't want her to be hurt during the care of the wayward Marauders who had a penchant for acting like a bunch of five year olds.

From the whine and repetitive paw scratching on the rug, Mrs. Paws didn't share his worries and sentiments.

He still strengthened his resolve because it wasn't like he _wouldn't_ take her to meetings, at all. That would be impossible because Klaus had taken the job of helping the old Ernaline Matriarch around her house and she had an allergy to all felines. So, he would be forced to undertake the responsibility of taking care of Mrs. Paws in meetings some where in the near future.

He was broken out of his thoughts by an amused voice, "Are you bullying Mrs. Paws?"

Caradoc rolled his eyes as he turned towards a lethargic Klaus leaning against the door with his hands crossed, "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

Klaus had a horrendous bed head that suggested that his afternoon nap had gone well.

Klaus snorted at Caradoc avoiding silly accusations. He then sighed with all the fanfare of a drama queen, "I'm supposed to be a lot of things but I live to dissapoint,"

Klaus then crouched down and patted Mrs. Paws fur and clicked his tongue at Caradoc with a teasing smile as he regarded the Kneazle, "Don't listen to him, Ms. Paws. He's a meenie,"

Caradoc huffed and placed the pot on the dining table while waving the spoon with theatrics, "I swear to Merlin, Klaus, I'm going to -"

Klaus looked at him with challenge in his eyes. It was almost as if he was saying, ' _Go ahead, finish that sentence. Whatever you want to do, I'll probably enjoy it.'_

Knowing Klaus, that wasn't far from the truth. He got a boner just from the  
 _Incarcerous_ _._

Caradoc rather opted to scrutinize Klaus' outfit for Saint Mungo's. He frowned with concern, "You're going to catch a cold if you wear that to Saint Mungo's."

Klaus smirked as he leaned forward while pivoting himself on the dining table. He whispered just a hair's breadth away from Caradoc's face, "You can keep me warm."

Caradoc blushed as hot air caressed his face. Even then he wasn't one to back out as he took his wand from the table and whispered _the_ _Warming_ _charm_ under his breath.

Klaus let out a bark like surprised laughter at the display and then paused abruptly as he heard Caradoc say softly, "Yes, I can."

Their eyes meet and Klaus grinned. Caradoc saw Klaus lean forward purposefully, "Can I ki-"

Caradoc turned around to take out two plates and then walked back to the table.

"Now, eat up. We have to visit both Lily and Alice in the hospital before they give birth," Caradoc swiftly placed the plates on the table and waited for Klaus to sit down before accio'ing two cups filled with water.

As he went to sit down on a seat Klaus hurriedly said, "Ben's sitting there."

Caradoc stopped himself just in time so that he was half bent before the table in the most awkward position ever. His mortified blush reached towards his neck as he tried to not think how his arse was probably in Ben's face.

He awkwardly fumbled out of the position and then made his way towards another chair only for Klaus to inform him, "And Anna's there."

For a second Caradoc was sure that Klaus was playing around with him but he slowly walked around the table and made himself sit on the seat beside Klaus while internally thinking that if Klaus said that anyone was there he would sit on Klaus' lap instead for the entire dinner.

As he sat on the chair, suddenly his brain processed Klaus' statement. He curiously said, "Who's Anna?"

Klaus slightly startled at the question and stopped stuffing his face with curry for a brief moment and hurriedly chewed, "Guess, I forgot to tell you" Klaus said sheepishly while hastily swallowing the food, "She saved the kid's life while I was _heroically_ fighting off the large group of death gobblers at the diagonally."

The kid was the red headed boy that Klaus had saved in the Alley and he had earned a lot of praise for that from Mad-eye Moody personally, too. The thing that made Caradoc stop from spooning food on his plate was the fact that the event happened _weeks_ ago.

"Diagon Alley," Caradoc corrected softly on habit before he made an indignant sound at the back of his throat, "It's honestly been almost a month since the incident and you're just telling me this just now."

Klaus didn't seem to hear his dissapointed tone because he was looking straight before him at the chair and then his eyes followed something invisible and traced it towards the front door.

Klaus made a frustrated motion with his hands which were equipped with a sharp fork and Caradoc ducked out of his waving hand's range on instinct, "Great, she's upset now because she thinks you're going to tell her to leave the house permanently,"

Caradoc spoke up from his flattened position on the table, still cautious of the sharp utensils on Klaus' hands, "Have I ever done that to anyone you brought home, Klaus?"

Klaus looked towards him with a sudden enlightened and soft look in his eyes then and Caradoc willed himself not to blush.

After a brief moment of contemplative silence on Klaus' part, Caradoc spoke up as he straightened himself, "You should've at least told me before, Klaus. I wouldn't have minded."

It was honestly a bit uncomfortable for Caradoc, who was used to living alone, to have ghosts as houseguests all day in his house.

Especially, when some of them were muggles and thus he _couldn't_ even tell if they were there or not.

Klaus soured slightly as he seemed to think it over and then tried to justify himself, "I just didn't know how to introduce her."

Klaus then elaborated with his usual amount of dramatics, "I couldn't just be like 'Hey, Car this is Anna. Don't worry if you can't see her because she's a muggle ghost, as you call it, and _fun fact_ her soul is tethered in the wizarding world and oh! She's got a crush on Ben, too!'"

Caradoc tried to suppress an inopportune laugh as Klaus suddenly adopted the expression of a deer caught in the headlights.

Klaus paled as he looked at the chair that he had claimed hosted Ben moments before, "Shouldn't have said that."

Mrs. Paws seemed to meow in agreement.

* * *

**_ AUTHOR'S NOTE: _ **

**Hello and welcome to another chapter!**

**I actually realized that I haven't uploaded in almost a week and I wouldn't have updated today but then I realized that on top of these weekly online exams our school is going to take one of the annual exams from the end of this month.**

**So, my schedule is really packed. I might not be able to update for some weeks. Just wanted to drop by and update a short almost 1.5 k chap for you all!**

**On a happier note, I said before that this book has a plot! That was true! I've planted some seeds of defeating Voldy already and planned the whole plot ahead so I'm not absolutely clueless, now!**

**Will Klaus and Caradoc (** **Klaradoc** **?** **Caraus** **?) be able to defeat** **voldy** **before their time is up? Will Caradoc accompany Klaus in his time travel journey to 2019?**

**I don't know. (Or do I?)**

**Alright, I do know. Hehehehe.**

**_Thoughts? Like it? Hate it? Haven't formed an opinion yet? Let me know!_ **


	6. Sirius black is a little emotional.

_-In which Klaus Hargreeves is courageous, Neville Longbottom is cute, Harry Potter is born and Caradoc_ _Dearborn had a reputation of sleeping with death eaters._

_**Sirius black is a little emotional.** _

**Caradoc Dearborn was** **a little nervous.**

  
Just as he had heard that Alice had given birth, he had sprinted down the Saint Mungo's hallway from Lily's hospital room in the fastest pace that he could without losing both Klaus and Ms. Paws behind him.

Now, after a three minutes power walk and four minutes of trying to suppress happy tears, he was tentatively holding the little boy in his arms.

Klaus had offered to take Neville from his arms once but then had immediately dismissed his own thoughts by saying that Ben would kill him if he dropped the baby.

Frank had snorted then after informing them that Alice and Augusta Longbottom would kill Klaus first if that even happened.

Alice innocently looked on at them from her position on the bed in her pink hospital gown.

Despite Frank's slight intimidation, Klaus had still leaned into Caradoc to peer into the baby's tightly bundled form and whispered in slight awe, "He's so small."

"Yes, he is," Caradoc cooed with misty eyes brimming with tears as a red faced Neville Longbottom gave him a wonder filled stare.

Ms. Paws promptly scratched at Klaus' feet with her claws. Klaus sighed and scooped up the Kneazle with ease and held her close to him so she could see the newborn as well.

Ms. Paws had a _Bubble head charm_ on her small furry head and was wearing protective charms so that she and the baby won't face any inconveniences.

After the charms were first placed on her by a passing media witch, the Kneazle had puffed up her small chest with a self important air around her.

Now though, the Kneazle was limp in Klaus'arms as she stared speculatively at the small child and extended her front paws to caress the blanket.

The baby and Ms. Paws stared at each other before the baby gurgled and reached out to the Kneazle and Ms. Paws meowed.

"What's she doing?" Klaus stage whispered.

"Do I look like a kneazle expert to you?" Caradoc mimicked his tone.

Klaus looked at him for a second with an assessing gaze and under the stare Caradoc suppressed a blush.

"No," Klaus snorted remembering the incident with the Kneazle Kibble.

Suddenly they both froze as they heard a commotion from just outside the room.

Frank who was seated beside a tired and sleepy Alice bolted out of the seat and Alice who was started awake gazed fiercely at the door with her wand at ready at a moment's notice.

Caradoc hugged a startled Neville close to him with one hand as he stepped back and got his wand out with the other free hand.

Klaus let Ms. Paws on the floor and stepped in front of Caradoc in the span of a second.

Caradoc blinked in surprise and something in his heart stirred.

The door of the room ajared and everyone breathed a sigh of relief as they saw the Sirius Black smilling at them with tears running down his face.

"They had a son!" Sirius tried futilely to wipe his tears as Remus came through the door and gave him a fond look.

Caradoc smiled softly at the news. James and Lily Potter had a son.

"They made Sirius godfather," Remus informed them proudly as he gave Sirius' back a pat.

"His name's Harry," Sirius sobbed.

Klaus awkwardly retreated beside Caradoc as he witnessed Sirius blow his nose quite noisily on a handkerchief that Remus provided while trying to form semi coherent sentences.

"Congratulations are in _Order_ then!" Frank laughed and Klaus snorted at the clever use of words.

James had hurriedly came to Alice's room at Saint Mungo's to meet the newborn Longbottom heir before going back to his labouring wife, so it was only appropriate that Frank do the same.

That's why without any further prompting Frank went towards the door just as Ms. Paws twisted in Klaus' arms and Klaus sighed, "I think she wants to meet Harry, too."

Caradoc chuckled and headed towards Alice's bed with slow and careful steps, "You go ahead, I'll be right behind you."

Klaus made it out the door just behind a still crying Sirius being comforted by an awkward Remus and Frank who had a skip in his step.

Alice was staring at Caradoc fixatedly as she half sat up to take the baby into her lap, "Pass me the potion that the healer gave, will you?"

Caradoc reached toward the potion and handed to her. Alice calmly sipped it and then smiled mischievously at her best friend, "I wouldn't be surprised if you fell into bed with him."

Alice then nonchalantly caressed Neville's half asleep face.

Caradoc choked on his spit and then coughed several times to clear his wind pipe. It didn't work much because he was trying to be quiet for Neville's sake.

With the composure of a flobberworm, he opened and closed his mouth again and again but no word came out.

Finally he settled on, "Why?"

His voice appeared as if he was actually dumb to all the sexual tension that he and Klaus had which _he wasn't_ , "And don't say because I dated Bella!"

He groaned internally at himself for bringing Bella in a conversation that could do without her. Mentioning Bellatrix Bla- Lestrange in a conversation had a thousand percent chance of souring that conversation indefinitely.

He realized belatedly after seeing the tired smirk on Alice's face that she hadn't mentioned who she was talking about at all.

Merlin, the Gryffindor's were getting smart.

Alice snuggled under the covers, "I mean you are known for your impulsiveness," Caradoc couldn't refute that even if he trie-

"I wasn't the one who fell into the bed with Lucius Malfoy after breaking up with Bellatrix Black." Alice brushed aside the small tuff of hair on Neville's head softly while smiling at the baby with love filled eyes.

Caradoc reddened in embarrassment. His dating history was something that he regretted _especially_ while fighting death eaters because his tongue had been down most of their throats.

He had a _little_ reputation of affiliating himself with Slytherin's and Ravenclaws a little too _closely_ during his Hogwart's years.

He grimaced with all the dignity he had, "Ugh, don't remind me of that! I regret that so much," he said but then added as an afterthought, "but honestly he was fantastic in bed."

No matter what, Caradoc couldn't lie about that.

Was Lucius Malfoy a good person? No.

Was he good in bed though? ...yes.

Alice fake gagged and then winced at her sore body, 'That's disgusting!"

"Yes, it is." Caradoc said with regret, "Can you believe he told me to get out of bed after sucking me off. I was so embarrassed!"

Alice looked at him, stunned, and then let out a loud laugh. After laughing for just two seconds she seemed out of breath.

Caradoc sighed and then tucked her in the bed and placed Neville on his designated sleeping crib and made his way to the door.

Just as he opened the door, he paused as he thought of something, "Do you think it was because of me that he engaged with Narcissa?"

He wasn't concerned about it but he wanted to know if someone else shared the theory.

The prince of Slytherin being embarrassed of having a fling with a Hufflepuff 6th year prefect and then hastily getting engaged to a Slytherin daughter of house Black to prove that he would only engage himself with the purest of the pure.

On top of that, the whole of Hogwarts knew about Lucius' brief fling with Goyle. That was such an epic farce that Caradoc wouldn't forget it even if he tried to actively forget it.

Having that amount of power over some pure blood self righteous prick felt cathartic.

But Alice had to sleepily rain on his parade, "Don't be a narcissist," she chided from her half dozing position.

'The world doesn't revolve around you, darling," Alice slurred just as she fell into the realms of sleep. It seemed that she was trying to comfort him in her weird Alice way.

Caradoc snorted. If that pep talk was given to James Potter, he'd have fainted.

** _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ **

**Hello and welcome to another chapter!**

**I wasn't supposed to update today but here i am updating! The main reason for that is my annual exams are starting in online tomorrow 😭 and I don't know if I'll be able to update properly after the exam starts.**

**So, I just wanted to write this and then update this chapter so that I won't feel really really bad for not updating in the exams.**

**Don't get me wrong, knowing me I'll still feel bad. But, hopefully I'll give rapid updates after the exams finish.**

_**Thoughts? Like it? Hate it?** _ _**Haven't** _ _**formed an opinion yet? Let me know!** _


End file.
